In the transportation and logistics industry, the “last mile” problem refers to the delivery of goods to the final destination. There are many challenges to making delivery to the final destination. Some examples include theft of packages if they are left on the doorstep of the recipient's home, having to schedule a delivery time with the recipient, having to skip the delivery and return another day, leaving the package with an unreliable concierge or roommate, requiring the presence of the recipient at an inconvenient time, or requiring the recipient to travel to a special locker or other designated location to pickup their package. We propose using an autonomous unmanned road vehicle for an improved delivery service.